


Civvie's Bad Day

by minnieears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Civvie is just having a really bad day, F/M, Wolffe is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: Being Wolffe's right hand is difficult in the best of times. However, there are some days where it is nearly impossible to get things done due to the pure chaos surrounding everything the man does. Having your own issues is only going to make things more difficult.This is an outtake from my work the Civvie, you do not need to read that entire work to appreciate a civilian contractor simply doing her best.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe & Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Civvie's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all
> 
> This is an outtake from The Civvie that I wrote mostly because I was having an incredibly bad morning and needed to project a little bit. As such. this is entirely based upon my own experiences this morning with my real life significant other.
> 
> Also yes he made breakfast nachos today and no I have no idea why he thought that was a normal occurrence 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy since this is a bit different than the work I usually do, as always any feedback is welcome!

Mornings with Wolffe never got easier. Nearly six months into my deployment with the 104th and I still found that waking up on time to meet him on the bridge at 0400 was nearly impossible. Even when I was waking up beside him, which had continued in the weeks since our first leave, I found that my body simply did not want to wake up that early.

Following our usual routine, Wolffe rose nearly two hours before I did, leaving before I had even fully settled from his alarm to go to the gym. He preferred working out before the change of shift as it gave him some privacy from his brothers. 

I found that I did not mind the benefits of his workout regimen. Rolling over, I had fallen back into a restful sleep, allowing my dreams to lull me back into a comforting sense of peace. In my dream I was back at home, wandering the streets of the lower levels of Corouscant, the familiar sights allowing me to blankly explore my once home. A loud banging sounded through my Dream, as though someone was trapped inside one of the stores I was passing. 

'Civ," they shouted. In my dream I groaned, knowing that someone was looking for me. 

"Civ, wake up," the voice grew louder, and I attempted to sink deeper into my dream. My entire body shook, my eyes snapping open to Wolffe standing shirtless over me, his face amused, despite the harshness of his tone. "Bridge, we're already late." I jumped to my feet, stumbling and banging my knee hard on the floor, scrambling for my uniform laying across his table. Wolffe turned from me and began messing with the small kitchenette in his quarters, placing a large tray into the oven.

"Don't you have to be-"

"Breakfast," he groaned. "besides I'm the boss, just tell them I'm in a meeting." I glared, but continued getting dressed, moving quickly, I shoved my arms into my jacket, a loud tearing sound erupting from behind me. Wolffe paused, turning to me as I clenched my jaw in irritation. Wolffe laughed, earning a glare from me. 

"Well, I guess I'm in tac gear today, I snarled, quickly changing into my customized grey and white plastoid armor. Wolffe watched me as I changed, smiling as I cured and dropped my helmet on my foot, prompting a string of curses which would rival even the most jaded of soldiers. I paused for a moment, checking the time and smiling to myself. 

I had enough time to make caff at least, quickly I moved towards the small pot in the corner of our counter, setting the machine to fill the pot. Wolffe came to stand behind me, pressing a kiss to the side of my exposed neck, causing me to jump before sighing into his embrace. 

"Can't we just say we had a meeting that took up the morning," I asked softly. "I'm sure Rex would back us up." Wolffe shook his head, his chest rumbling against my back with suppressed laughter. With a sigh I shoved him off picking up the large glass pot to pour my caff. Wolffe cursed behind me, loudly, causing me to drop the pot, hot caff flying all over the kitchen. Cursing I stumbled back, feeling the heat of the liquid burn my legs. 

"Wolffe," I snarled, turning him, before nothing the literal fire he was holding in his hands. Wolffe held the tray towards me.

"What should I do," he asked in the calmest voice I had ever heard. Thinking quickly I ran towards the corner and grabbed the extinguisher, managing to spray Wolffe slightly in my haste to get the fire out. He dropped the tray and shrugged to himself.

"Well, my nachos are a bit over done," he laughed, his usual sullenness giving away to the rare humorous side he hid from nearly everyone. Wollfe and I quickly began cleaning out combined mess, scrubbing the caff and chip mixture off of the white tile quickly. Wollfee quickly made a second tray of his breakfast, smiling to himself as he did so. 

I sighed and leaned against the counter, reading over the day's schedule as I tried to determine if I had enough time to change again before I needed to be not he bridge for morning briefing. Wolffe was whistling quietly to himself, searching our now shared closet for his dress uniform. 

"Check behind the chancellor's Medal of Honor," I yelled in, not looking up from my work. "I think I put it towards the back so the pleats wouldn't get ruined this time." Wolffe called back his thanks, taking a moment to look deeper in the space. Leaning back, I attempted to place my elbow on the counter, still slick from the spilled caff. My elbow slipped comically, the data pad flying across the room and landing directly on the freshly cleaned tile. Cursing I moved to pick it up just as Wolffe reemerged half dressed in his uniform. Picking up the data pad, I groaned, throwing it onto the still unmade bed across the room. 

"Broken," Wolffe did not ask as he moved towards me. I nodded, feeling my eyes beginning to water in frustration.

"Of course, because why would anything go right this morning," I all but sobbed. Wolffe pulled me into his arms, placing his chin atop my head as I took a deep breath. 

"I'll put in a call to the bridge to let them know-"

"No," I snapped. "I have never missed a briefing and this morning is not going to take away that winning streak." Wolffe chuckled and released me, saluting me as I moved to exit the room. I sniffed slightly, the smell of fresh burn stinging my nose. 

"Wolffe-y," I said softly, not turning back to him. 

"Yes, cyar'ika," he sing- songed back mockingly. 

"Did you forget to lower the heat on your breakfast again?"


End file.
